


Never Live It Down

by MiniNephthys



Category: Magic Kaitou, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-17
Updated: 2011-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid heists in the wrong location.  Kink Bingo, for the square "whipping/flogging."  September 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Live It Down

To be honest, going after this particular gem had probably been a huge mistake.

Kaitou Kid couldn't really help it. It had the potential to be the one he was looking for. Also, it was shiny and pretty. That helped a lot.

This gem, called the Orchidaceous Emerald - now that was a word you didn't hear every day - was outside of his usual heisting area. By a lot. Mushiyori City, actually, was a city he'd never heard of before his mother dragged him on a trip there to see a magic show. Not really dragged. More like nudged.

Right. Mushiyori. Not very close to Ekoda or where he heisted, but since he was going on a trip there, he did some research and found the ostentatiously-named jewel. After some consideration, he decided to go after it, and wrote up his heist note. Delivered by mail, it would arrive around the same time that he did.

The emerald was housed in a museum, on the top floor. Not built for defense, really. It looked like an easy heist.

Not easy enough that he wasn't planning it in the back of his mind as he watched the magic show, of course, but easy enough to make him feel good about it. Frankly, discovering the secrets of the show seemed like the larger challenge.

The heist time. Kid put on his guard disguise and confidently strode out toward the entrance of the museum.

The two guards there looked frightened beyond belief. "You shouldn't go in there."

"That guy-"

"I don't want to risk my life for my job!"

Someone else was already in there, and had threatened the guards? Shit. Kid broke into a run, up two flights of stairs. Along the way he saw the bodies of more guards, and stopped to check one of them. Just unconscious, good. He continued on.

When he reached the top floor, he finally saw the cause of the ruckus. A young man, delicately-featured with long red hair, stood in the center of the room, holding the emerald in his left hand. In his right hand rested a long vine that drew into a point at the end - a whip.

Around him, the bodies of more guards laid still.

"They're all unconscious," the stranger told him. He was softspoken and polite. "It seemed a waste to use deadly force." He raised an eyebrow. "Would you be Kaitou Kid, then?"

A nod. There was no point in hiding it at this stage. "This is _my_ heist. Why exactly are you here?"

"Can a thief not protect his territory from interlopers?" the man asked. "Truthfully, had you not announced your intentions, I would have nothing against you. It's your behavior that puzzles me, and I came to ask you why."

"All this just to talk to little old me? I'm flattered," Kid said lightly. "Why... Hm, I suppose it's for the show. It's not as fun if there's no one to watch. And since I have plenty of time to prepare in advance, it's only natural to give the taskforce some time as well, isn't it?"

The other thief stared at him blankly. "If you tried that here, you would be killed within two heists. There are worse things that could have come to greet you."

Kid snorted. "I'll thank you after I retrieve the jewel from you."

"You seem to fail to understand." The man cracked his whip. "Perhaps I should give you a taste of what you are dealing with."

Kid knew that to be a sign to dodge, and he narrowly avoided the first swing of the whip. The second swing, however, caught him squarely on the cheek, and he let out a cry and staggered before stabilizing himself.

The stranger hummed contentedly. "You have a lovely voice."

"You only notice this when I'm screaming in pain?" Kid grumbled, dodging another whip's blow. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you get off on hurting me."

"If you knew the relative attractiveness of my usual opponent," the man replied, not slowing in his attacks, "you would understand what a pleasure this is."

They continued on like this: Kid managing to dodge a few of the blows, but being hit by most of them. Each time, he would grow slower and weaker, until finally he collapsed, unable to move.

The stranger walked over to him. "Thank you for an enjoyable evening," he said, smiling. "Since you are still in uniform, I trust you will manage to escape once you wake up."

"Who..." Kid wheezed.

"Kurama."

"Kura-" That was when he passed out.


End file.
